Legend of the Last Avatar
by Bluesapphire04
Summary: Hundreds of years since anyone could bend the elements and 400 years since the last Avatar was found. The world has lost its connection to the spiritual, now bound to the material. Creating new forms of "bending" with the technology they possess, Nano, Gravity, Energy and Psionic. A new threat begins to grow throughout the world and the four Nations once again search for the Avatar
1. The Avatar part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any names referenced in the story from ATLA or LOK.**

**Hello! This is my first story here and I would love feedback and criticism to improve it. This story follows the canon of ATLA and LOK S1, it does not consider LOK s2 – s4.**

Legend of the Last Avatar: Hundreds of years since anyone could bend the elements and 400 years since the last Avatar was found. The world has lost its connection to the spiritual, now bound to the material. Creating new forms of "bending" with the technology they possess, Nano, Gravity, Energy and Psionic. A new threat begins to grow throughout the world and the four Nations once again search for the Avatar... If they even still exist.

**Book 31: Gravity  
**

**...**

Among the crowd of classmates that sat and watched on the metal floor,

the only one that cheered for his endeavor at completing tradition was his beloved.

Sudhir, stood on the stage awaiting his Sifu to begin the examination.

Bleachers, crowd-filled in all ornament green and silver.

Their discussions had died down as the lights were dimmed and the stage filled with the lime atmosphere.

The silence was starting to get to him but her voice kept the creeping feeling away.

"You can do it Sudhir, wooo!" she screamed, causing nearby classmates to roll over and curve into a ball. Her dark hair began to completely mess with her vision. Shrugging it to the side, she rushed forward to the railings, almost falling over the edge. A boy, who looked similar, dragged her back to the seats.

"Can you stop that, Mei?" the boy whispered aggressively at her. "He has already a lot of pressure as it is, he doesn't need you embarrassing him right now." The boy sighed and looked on to the exams below him, a face of mild annoyance replaced with immediate concern and worry. Mei simply frowned at him, crossed her arms and sat back into her seat. 

"Am I not allowed to show support to my _boyfriend_, Taku?" She smiled while raising an eyebrow, knowing it would get him to wince.  
"_Boyfriend_ or not, he needs his mind to be clear and focus on the test. He can't afford to fail it again, not this time."

Sudhir was ready this time, at least that's what everyone told him. In his mind, he knew that he prepared for this every single day since last time. Yet there was a doubtful feeling in his chest that sunk into him whenever he exhaled. Tomorrow was the trip to the Sanctuary of Avatars, he would not miss it for the world. To go he would have to pass the Trial of Joku and officially become a Gravity Bender. Thoughts clouded his mind for a moment before he realized that Lady Yogini was staring straight at him. Shrugging off the nervous feeling, he stood up straight and placed his open right hand on his chest.

"I am ready Sifu Yogini!" he exclaimed, fearlessly. Although his hand faltered for a moment, he held it steady and kept his head raised.  
"Very well Sudhir. Now, I understand you've done this twice before already but I will declare your objective clearly for you. There's no harm in a reminder". She handed Sudhir the equipment for his examination, two Gravity Control (GC) bands that cover the entire length of his arm, then began to explain.

"There are three stages to your examination: Gather, Control and Release".  
"**Gather** requires you to concentrate your energy on an object and then reduce its gravity until it begins to float. The object you will be using your ability on is this metal box." She gestures, to a large metal box slightly smaller than Sudhir. Although it looked like a manageable size, the box weighed about 60 kilograms, almost as much as he did.

"Now, focus on this metal box. Reduce its gravity until it is too light to keep the pressure plate down. Do not put too much strain on yourself or you will not be able to continue the examination. The more you increase or decrease the gravity of an object or area, the more quickly you become physically exhausted."

With the words of his teacher fresh on his mind, Sudhir took his stance and began to focus. Breathing. In and out... In and out... Feeling the pores on his skin fill with energy with every exhale and his mind clearing of all thoughts that may distract him. His eyes solely on the objective at hand. Invisible energies pooled at his fingertips as he slowly raised his arms, open-palmed and close to the center of his chest. The metal box slowly, almost elegantly, rose from the pressure plate. Beads of sweat dripped, his arms becoming unsteady. It took all the effort in the world to remain consistent. Not too much to tire quickly, and not too little to accidentally let the box start sinking. Slowly, moving his hands away from his chest, he placed one final effort to reduce the gravity of the object just enough to relieve pressure on the plate. Eventually, to his relief, heard Sifu Yogini raise her voice.  
"Alright that's enough, well done Sudhir." Without a moment's hesitation he dropped the box with a thud. With a sigh of relief, he prepared with some stretches to limber up for the next task.

"One down, two to go, let's go!" Mei screamed once again to the dismay of her classmates, especially her brother. "Mihei Zenfong you stop screaming this instant or I swear I will throw you off the railings!" Taku yelled back and grabbed her. The two of them grappled, locked into a battle of epic proportions. There was a moment of quiet before the victor was visible. Taku claimed victory at the rejoice of his classmates. "Sometimes, I forget we're related" Taku sighed as he began dragging Mei to the seats, as she was kicking and cheering.

Clearing her throat, Lady Yogini began to speak once more.

"**Control **involves controlling your energy and applying different levels of gravity at once on an object to tear it. The tougher the object; the more skill required. Living things are the most difficult ones to tear, sometimes even impossible depending on their will." She placed a plain wooden board in front of Sudhir on two podiums and simply nodded. Sudhir placed himself once again in his stance and takes deep breaths. Both hands open, arms close to his chest, he moved an arm forward and swiftly closed his hand. Immediately one end of the board is raised slightly, almost weightless. Another arm extends, hand closed just as quickly, the other end of the board also begins to float. As if breaking free from shackles, Sudhir struggled to tear his arms apart from one another. His effort bearing fruit with the board creaking, cracking and bending until finally,

_**Snap.**_

The board tore with multiple fractures and splinters at its breaking point. With one final pull he split the board in half and immediately returned gravity to the pieces. He couldn't help but give a little smirk at his accomplishment. The last few times he had failed at his Control, unable to place enough force on one end or the other to tear the board asunder. However, this time he finally did it and now it was the final task at hand, a task that he had confidence would pass. **Release**.

Lady Yogini smiled and nodded. "Well done Sudhir, the final test awaits. It seems your determination and long study is paying dividends."  
"All of my friends have passed a bending style, it's time for me to do the same" Sudhir confidently said.  
The smile faded and a more stern look replaced it."Most people learn a bending style at age eighteen or even more, Sudhir. Making your friends the benchmark will only put unnecessary pressure on yourself, you are only fifteen."

"I am ready for the third test Sifu Yogini. You don't have to worry about me." She frowned at his change of topic, but nevertheless moved on.

"**Release **is the final stage of your examination. Releasing energy into an object and increasing its gravity, thus making it heavier. Usually applied to immobilize or compress certain objects. " In the middle of her explanation a metal platform is slowly lowered until it is only 15 feet off the ground. "Your objective is to increase the gravity of this platform -"

"- and sink it low enough to stand on. Then take it up to the top floor, right?" He interjected.

"... Yes Sudhir. Once you complete it, you will be lifted by the platform to the top floor where you will be officially rewarded the title _Gravity Bender_"

"Alright, let's do this". Sudhir stepped forward, close enough to the platform to begin his test.

He began to repeat the calming technique taught to him every day by his friends and teacher. Taking breaths in and out, in and out, clearing thoughts from affecting his firm stance, his mind only on the task at hand. The limelight glowed, awaiting his accomplishment or his failure. His mind trembled. Confidence was overtaken by fear but he made efforts to maintain the unyielding stance. Thoughts no longer clouded but erupted in short bursts. Their presence suffocating and relentless, causing breath to be ripped from his lungs and focus to be shattered. He began to visibly shiver. His eyes hazed and stance began to falter. With one last effort he broke a rule he was always told; **do not cloud your mind or it will strain your body too**.  
A loud roar echoed through the stage. The war cry could be heard from above. He had decided to accept these thoughts instead of clearing them. Faces of concern were clearly visible on Taku and Mei at that moment. Sifu Yogini would not let this go on any further.

"Alright, if it's too much, Sudhir, please take your time. You can always try again in the future."  
"I'm fine Sifu! I can do this! I just needed to let out some steam!". His breath unsteady but stance unmovable, he began to perform. Palms raised and extended, both collided into fists like shattering rocks. His right arm began to lower slowly, like pulling down a rope hanged from the ceiling. Left arm, firm at first, also pulled back until it was bound to his waist. His muscles strained as the platform begun to function, breathing increasingly becoming rapid, eyes darted all over the stage and unto the objective. His legs, as though weighted by a thousand kilograms of gold began to tear him apart in pain. Tension in his arms and shoulders threatened to break him with every exhale. The platform only halfway through its descent already no longer appeared to move. 

"He's exhausted himself." Mei quickly remarked. "He is using too much of his strength early. Taku? What do you think? Will he -" She felt an arm grasp her shoulder. It was quivering. Not from anger, but from sadness.

"At this rate he'll drop unconscious before he can complete it. Brute force has never worked, it will tire him too quickly." Taku muttered with a sigh. He turned around to face the exit and began to leave the stage. "I'll head home first, look after him when the exam ends. He'll need you. But don't take too long, our parents will worry." With those final words ringing fresh in Mei's mind, Taku left.  
"He'll prove you wrong, you know!" Mei interjected before he faded from vision. "I'll take him home once we finish celebrating." Hearing Mei's enthusiasm, he only responded with a faint smile.  
"I hope you're right". Head lowered, he continued to leave, with only frustration and sadness in his thoughts. 

It was apparent that Sudhir's body could not take any more punishment. He had already used up his strength, reserves, and everything else that was left. His eyes were hollow and stance was falling apart, yet Lady Yogini did not say a word. She understood what this meant to Sudhir. Any other student would've been stopped after losing focus and exerting too much force. She did not stop him because this was all he wanted to become, to help those who could not help themselves outside the walls of Ba Sing Sae. However, even she understood that he would not stand long. Exhausted and in severe pain, yet standing, holding the Lion-Tiger stance to the best of his abilities. He began to move his extended arms back towards the center of his chest. The shaking of his arms was increasingly rapid until, eventually, the platform began to rise again. His body had given all it could, exerting everything too quickly and the platform ascending was an indication of that. His dream, rising further and further away from him. He no longer had the strength to yell or even speak. He simply let go of his stance, arms falling to his sides, and dropped to his knees. Sudhir's vision was blurry. His entire body throbbed in pain. His breathing heavy and irregular. He would be fine in a few hours rest with no lasting effects on his body. Mentally, was a different story, however. As Lady Yogini called the exam over, Mei rushed down the steps straight to Sudhir. Helping him up and being a shoulder for him to lean on as he recovered from the ordeal. He felt entirely faint and did not fight back the feeling of weariness, simply following Mei's movements with whatever awareness he had left.

The following moments were a blur or discussions and a feeling of shame. When he had awakened, Sudhir was laying on the lap of Mei inside the Zenfong residence. A modest home with a subtle strawberry color, complemented by its jade ornaments and walls. Placed in the fifth section of Ba Sing Sae and built to last generations. Although the Zenfong could have easily built a large extravagant mansion with wealth from their past and present, they decide instead to live humbly, creating a home that both Mei and Taku could live within and still feel normal. It would've been easy to simply give them everything they wanted, but their parents always made sure that they had to work for their goals and wishes.

"Fainted again huh?" Sudhir gazed up at Mei, then looking back to his hands. " Looks like I won't be making it to the trip right?"  
"Sudhir, you did great." Mei told him, moving his hair to the sides. " As Sifu said, most people don't even pass the test until they are 18 or older. Some don't even pass at all!"  
Mei looked down and saw his gaze downwards. "I mean, you're not gonna be one of those that don't pass of course! You got so close this year it's only a matter of time."  
"You and Taku passed so easily. Taku at age 12, and you at age 15. How do you do it, I can never understand".  
"Lots, and lots of deep breathing," Mei said jokingly. "And some fresh mints".

"That's not it. It requires a clear mind to get through the first 3 steps. Are you guys just _that _concentrated?"  
"Well maybe it's because we're both airheads, the answer doesn't always have to be so complicated you know?"  
Sudhir began to get up and looked out the window behind them.  
"It doesn't matter now anyway, hopefully I'll be a Gravity Bender in the next five years before the trip comes back". Sudhir let out a sigh, it wasn't the end of the world and he knew it. He had plenty of time to keep trying and the trip would always come back anyway. The painful feeling in his chest didn't think this way, unfortunately, and Mei could clearly see through his cheerful facade. She pulled Sudhir closer until they were next to each other and handed him a card.

"Listen. It doesn't matter much to me, going to this place anyway. It was Taku's idea to drag me along. So maybe... You could take my pass instead. I wouldn't lose anything and I don't _really _have anything to gain from going. Also, you would kinda have to owe me so -". Before Mei could finish rambling Sudhir hugged her tightly.  
"You know you might get in trouble for this right? Especially with Sifu."  
"Eh, what does she really do. She's as soft as a Cat-Rabbit." Mei shrugged with confidence. "I'll talk Taku into going along with it, even just for ten minutes."  
"I love you so much, you know that?" He could not contain his excitement, nor his appreciation for what Mei was doing. She would probably be put into disciplinary if they were caught, but she didn't care anyway. It probably wouldn't affect her _too_ much.

"Speaking of _**love**_, actually" Mei interrupted, pulling Sudhir back before his butt could leave the seat. " When am I suppose to tell my parents that we're a _thing_ now?"  
"When I'm ready to present myself as someone who could match your prestige, alright? It's just... embarrassing to be introduced as the guy in a relationship with a prodigy, but has no special traits himself. At least being a Gravity Bender would make it an easier pig to swallow"  
"I am 1000% sure they don't care Sudhir."  
"Well, _I_ do. I feel bad just walking up to them and saying 'Hey I'm dating your daughter but I'm pretty useless, hopefully you can accept me anyway' ".  
Mei let out a sigh, both of understanding and disappointment. "Alright then, but we're not done talking about it, alright? Get home and get ready for your 'Avatar' trip. I'll be here tomorrow to see you off".

Sudhir did not need another word from Mei and ran back to his home as fast as he could. With new filled hope and energy he prepared for his visit to the Sanctuary of Avatars.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1.1, please let me know if you have some feedback and some criticism as I would love to read about it!**


	2. The Avatar part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any names referenced in the story from ATLA or LOK.**

**Hello! I am releasing chapter 1 and 2 at the same time as to give you guys much more depth to all the characters and this world. The other chapters will probably be delivered individually now. In most cases, every few chapters will try and convey and single story within a larger narrative. So enjoy!**

**The Avatar Part 2  
**

**...**

"_The plan was set in motion, 'sir'," 347 threw several scrapped pieces of equipment on to the table. "And it failed spectacularly. This cannot go on, 'sir'."  
"The plan did not fail. Those who were tasked to accomplish it were incompetent, to say the least." Picking up the pieces, He attempted to interconnect them, as if they were once a singular piece. "Find J4, tell him that we've found some possible leads that could push the entire objective further into motion." Before He could reach the door 347 grabbed him, his grip cold and unnerving.  
"You think this is really something he would like to hear? You've already wasted so much of his time and resources. You''ll disappear as soon as you walk down the wrong alley."  
"Well before I disappear, get the message to him. Even __**you**__ can understand that, no?"_

_As quickly as they engaged in conversation, they separated to accomplish their own tasks. Both stood on a knife's edge, with one fatal failure to finally cut the string._

…

In the early moments of the morning, Sudhir arrived at the Western Metal Institution. Along with other qualified benders, he awaited the Gravity Transport Unit that would take them to the Sanctuary of Avatars. There were no familiar faces in the crowd, all of them appeared to be in their early and mid-twenties. Almost everyone glanced over at his direction when he arrived, surprised or impressed that a boy his age was a Gravity Bender. He took a few steps back, grip tightening on the pass, as he opted to wait slightly apart from the crowd until he heard a familiar voice. 

"You realize that this is a really, **really **bad plan right?" Taku wore a formal uniform. On it was a medal that showcased his proficiency with Gravity Bending. His pass hanged around his neck and he brought with him a small green notebook. "If you get caught, you and Mei are not gonna be the only ones in trouble. I'm probably gonna get dragged into this! Somehow!" Sudhir noticed that some of the crowd were looking at them, more specifically, at Taku.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, besides, it was Mei's idea so nag at her."  
"I already have, the entire night and this morning!" Taku had both his hands on his face and shook his head. With a sigh, he relaxed and decided to change topics. "Alright, since you're here already there's nothing I can do about it. Just follow my lead when the guy checking the passes asks questions alright?"  
"Sure, of course, speaking of which. When is the GTU getting here?"  
"It'll be here soon from what I've heard. Although once it gets here the travel there is gonna be pretty long."  
"How so? It's a pretty quiet day today. How long would it take to get there, like an hour?"  
"Well considering it's on the East side of the city and located inside the second wall it would take..." Taku stopped to think for a moment. "About six hours, give or take"  
"Six hours?! Wouldn't it be really late at night when we get back?"  
"I mean what choice do we really have? It's only open for a day so we got to make the most of it." 

The sounds of the Gravity Transport Unit arriving put their discussion to an end. Taku and Sudhir boarded, along with most of the crowd that stood with them. The journey to the Sanctuary was quiet and filled with anticipation. By the time they had arrived, it was already noon. The Sanctuary looked more alive than either of them had ever seen. Usually, its entrances would be sealed, today all of them were open with two guards, wearing advanced GC gear, next to each of them. People lined up one by one to have their passes checked. Most were allowed entry, others were rejected, usually because of their backgrounds or small inconsistencies in the pass. The guards did not seem to push further when they were rejected, but Sudhir knew that because he was so young that if he was caught they would be immediately reported and probably sent back to wherever they came from. Eventually, it was Taku and Sudhir's turn to present their passes to the guards. Sudhir went first and awaited the guard's response with bated breath.

"So... Mihei Zenfong?" The guard asked with confusion. "Did I say that right?"  
"Well, uh." Sudhir tensed up, he couldn't think of a single excuse.  
"Actually sir, our parents thought he was a girl when he was born. So they chose a girl's name by accident. It was unfortunate."  
"Oh... indeed that is." The guard had trouble containing his amusement. "Well, welcome to the Sanctuary sir, and I'm sorry for... your name."  
"Oh don't be sorry! I like the name actually. It's very manly to be named something so feminine." Shoved forward by Taku, Sudhir waited on the other side of the entrance for him.

"Taku Zenfong?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"It says here you learned Gravity Bending four years ago and passed Advance class only months ago. Is this really true? You don't seem that old." The guard gazed at Taku with suspicion.  
"Yes, that is all true sir." The people behind him muttered to each other and to themselves, yet Taku was unfazed. He could feel their stares go right through him.  
"Where you from, boy?"  
"Western Ba Sing Sae, sir"  
"I guess Western Ba Sing Sae is full of prodigies? What does someone as 'brilliant' as you want with the Sanctuary of Avatars?"  
"To learn about their history, sir."  
"Well I hope you find what you're looking for boy, and you better hold on tight to your pass. Anyone stealing identities is in for a major offence."

"I understand sir, thank you." Taku continued on his way, strangers staring at him the entire time.

Sudhir was sitting on a bench while Taku was interrogated. He did not hear the whole conversation but the expressions of the guard and the people in the line was unnerving. Taku looked around the Sanctuary as he approached Sudhir, his eyes filled with intrigue and wonderment.  
"So, should we look for maybe someone who knows their way around the place?" Taku had already brought out his pen and opened his notebook.  
"I mean, I guess we should. What did they want with you?"  
"They just needed me to clarify some stuff, no big deal." Sudhir looked over Taku's shoulder only to meet the gaze of the guard they passed. Shrivelling back down he cleared his throat.  
"Yeah sure, I'll take your word on that" He quickly walked toward a random direction into the Sanctuary to try and look for a guide, pulling Taku along with him.

The Sanctuary was grand. Tapestries, weapons and literature from a time long gone. The pillars shined with several colors that melded together beautifully and the carvings depicted the four elements; Fire, Air, Water and Earth. The marble floor and ceiling were filled with murals of Avatars in battle or in training. There were not only Gravity Benders inside, there were also Nano, Psionic and Energy benders from across the world just to come see the Sanctuary. They were both in awe of everything they came across. Having found a crowd of people to follow, they simply listened to the guide ahead of them.  
"The Sanctuary of Avatars was built 800 years ago in honor of the last Avatar who could bend all the elements. The Avatars that followed could unfortunately only bend the element they were most connected with at their time until eventually, the Avatar disappeared entirely. Scientists believe this could be due to a natural irrelevance of the Avatar, as almost every person had access to the new modern forms of bending we see today. There are others who believe that the spiritual connection of the Avatar had weakened until eventually he could no longer bend the elements and thus became a non-bender. The latter theory, however, holds no proof or value and therefore only remains to be a belief by a few select people. Whatever the cause was, the world no longer needs an Avatar as all four nations progress their respective technologies. Any questions before we move further?"

A girl, who was about Taku and Sudhir's age, raised her hand. "Miss, there are some that believe in the theory that the Avatar has been hidden from the world because of the large military power a nation would hold if they were to 'possess' the Avatar. Because the four original nations have long been disbanded, theoretically a modern nation could hold the power of the Avatar for more than a single generation and thus become a threat indefinitely. Would this be in any way a plausible theory?"She wore a golden blue dress. Not too luxurious, but, also elegantly demanded attention. All eyes had turned to the guide and the girl, listening intently.  
"Excuse me miss, may I ask your name?"  
"I am Nukka, miss, a Nano Bender from the Machine Federation. I came to visit the Sanctuary to see the rich history. The theories you explained intrigued me and I was wondering if mine held any value."  
"Well Nukka, everybody has their own theory about how the Avatar disappeared. There are no right or wrong answers. Anyway, we'll get back to the tour, shall we?"

The guide quickly continued moving along and the crowd followed. Taku pushed ahead and through the crowd, with Sudhir right behind him. They trailed right behind Nukka for a few moments as they passed more relics and artifacts. When the guide had stopped to speak once again, Taku tapped the blonde girl's shoulder to grab her attention.  
"Who would even want to hide the Avatar?" Taku kept low, trying not to grab attention.  
"Who knows, I only heard of the theory. I'm not a big fan of looking further into it anyway."

"You've come pretty far from the east side of the world. Was the Sanctuary _that_ important to you?"

"It was just coincidence that it was open when I got here. Besides, I only go to Jiye City for study purposes and I do live here in Ba Sing Sae. I'm on vacation right now."

"You said you were from the Machine Federation."  
"It just makes me seem cooler. I don't think anyone would be impressed if I said I was from the Second Wall of Eastern Ba Sing Sae."  
"You seem roughly our age, when did you learn how to Nano Bend?" Sudhir finally managed to interject in the middle of their conversation.  
"A month ago. Even though I can barely control any Nano Machines, people treat me like I'm some kind of genius because I'm a Modern Bender. I assume you guys became benders this year as well?" She looked at the two of them and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah... I passed this year, kinda." Sudhir muttered under his breath "It's complicated."

"I'm pretty sure we're the only ones at our age in here." Taku had been looking around the entire time they've been wandering, seeing if there were anyone that was a similar age to them. Unfortunately, as far as he was concerned, the only other people here were older, guards, or guides. "Would you mind if we stuck together? Just until the tour is over or if we take our leave?"  
"I don't see why not. So, where are you guys from?"  
"Taku and I are from Western Ba Sing Sae, inside the First Wall. It took us about six hours to get here but it's been pretty worth it so far."

The guide stopped once again and brought attention to herself. Behind her was large Jade and Silver doors, above them was a sign that said "**Statues of the Avatars**". Taku, who had been taking notes the entire time, closed his notebook and hid it away. Behind the large doors was a statue of every Avatar that was said to have ever existed. Both Nakku and Sudhir were analyzing the doors from top to bottom. They were in perfect condition, clearly repaired and cleaned every day to the finest detail. The carvings on the doors represented a lion-turtle on the left and the four elements in the other. The crowd gathered closer together, putting away whatever they used to take photos. The doors were pulled open and a blue glow illuminated the room. Inside was enormous. The most recent Avatar was at the center of the room and the following statues were lined in a spiral until it ascended upwards, so high that they could not see the ceiling. Certain Avatars glowed different colors, some also grew brighter than the rest while others did not glow at all. 

"These people are the most important historical figures in history, the ones that kept balance in our world until we progressed to longer need them. Their statues show their appearances at their primes. The lights represent how much influence an avatar had during their lifetime. The brighter they glow the more renown they were during their time."  
Sudhir noticed the most recent statue, Avatar Mau, had a very dim glow. The statue almost appeared to be dying. Taku, however, saw something up in the third row of Avatars. A statue was glowing with enormous light and was the reason the room was so brightly lit. The presence of the statue was also felt among the crowd. The bright aura brought a calming feeling but also an intimidating power.

"Which Avatar was that one?" Taku pointed.

"That is Avatar Aang. He is one of the most renown Avatars in history, responsible for ending the Great War of Unification. He was the first Avatar to create a city where all four nations resided. He is the most responsible person for the world we live in today." 

Taku climbed the steps to get closer to the statue, its aura becoming more prominent as he continued to climb. Sudhir, not wanting to fall behind, followed right behind him. The guide's words of warning fell on deaf ears as they both made it to the third row of Avatars. Taku could barely see anymore. As if staring at the sun, the radiant glow of the statue was blinding, it threatened to push Taku off the ledge. He stood there, analyzing it with a clenched fist. The Avatar appeared to only be the same age as him, yet he still felt disdain towards it. His stare looked like it would cut the statue and make it bleed. Concerned for his friend, Sudhir reached out for him.

"Hey, are you alright Taku?"  
"It was you. You brought Natural Benders to extinction. Were you happy then? **Are **you happy with what **you've** done **now**?" He muttered to himself. Eyes concentrated only on the statue before him. Sudhir's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Yo, Taku. You there man? You're acting like the statue killed your parents or something."  
"Ah, no... It's nothing. I was just venting. Hey, after this visit, I have to tell you something."  
"Please get down from there! You are not supposed to be within 10 feet of any of the Statues!" The guide had been yelling at them the entire time they were climbing. Only now did they hear her pleas.

The tour lasted another thirty minutes, explaining the history of Ba Sing Sae and the Earth Kingdom. It's city limits growing larger and larger until eventually it's third wall was built. Its history of Kings, Queens, Leaders and Conquerors. From a Kingdom to a Nation and back again to a Kingdom once again. It's territory that stretched further than the walls, the corrupt officials that governed it for 200 years. The commotion eventually died down with the sun, the group left the Sanctuary and they saw it sealed once again. The journey back to Western Ba Sing Sae would be long and they needed a place to stay.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Nukka, but I'm afraid we'll be parting ways here. Sudhir follow me, lets-"  
"Didn't you need a place to stay? You guys don't look like you will be leaving today."  
"It's alright, we wouldn't want to trouble you anymore."  
"Who said it was any trouble? Our home is not far from here and we do have a guest room. If you don't mind bunking, staying for a night won't hurt anyone"  
"You have no obligation to help us out, you know. You won't gain anything from helping us, really."  
"Who says I won't? It's not like I'm asking for money. You can take it or leave it I guess."  
"Well I'm taking it. Come on Taku, there's no harm in accepting charity. We don't always have to find our own way."

With some reluctance from Taku, they followed Nukka to her home. Unlike the Zenfong residence, the Baishen had a small garden that was filled with small puddles and lillies. Koi fish swam in and out of fountains, the water was pristine and almost transparent. The front home had sliding paper screens that separated the rooms. The floor was made of a mixture of wood and marble that glowed aquamarine when stepped on at night. The hallways were cool, snow white cloth lined the borders of each door. Their guest room was humble. The shelves and cabinets were kept inside the floor or within the walls, small paper lamps rotated around the corners the room with a single bed and an extra mattress brought by Nukka's father. The entire house was dimmed as the moon began to reach its peak in the sky, it was a full moon. As Sudhir prepared to go to sleep on the mattress, Taku shook his attention. 

"What is it now?"  
"When we were looking at the Statue, I told you I needed to tell you something"  
"Can we do that tomorrow when we're not exhausted?"  
"This is important. Next week, I'll be leaving to travel to the outer areas of Ba Sing Sae. I'm not coming back"  
"Wait what, why? Does Mei know about this?"  
"No, and you won't tell her either. My travel there will determine the fate of the Metal Kingdom, you understand me?"  
"What's so important about going to the poorest part of the Nation? Surely the three of us have better things to do when summer is rolling around the corner."  
"I have to find someone there, people say that earth benders hind among them. I need to try."  
"Who even knows if they even exist, why do you want to go there so badly. It's not like any of us can become Natural Earth Benders, that stopped happening four hundred and fifty years ago."  
"I think **I **will be able to"  
"And what makes you think that? Being a prodigy at Gravity Bending doesn't mean you can be a Natural Bender."  
"I think I'll be able to, because I think **I'm the Avatar.**"

End of Arc: The Avatar.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1.2, please let me know if you have some feedback and some criticism as I would love to read about it!**


	3. Modern Bender

**Disclaimer: I don't own any names referenced in the story from ATLA or LOK.**

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters! Hopefully this didn't take too long to be released! I always take my time to put quality over quantity! As always, please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Modern Benders**

"What... You... Must be joking, right?"  
"No, I'm not."

...

Cold sweat poured through every pore in Sudhir's body, shaken by the words of his close friend. He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. Even if he was the Avatar, they had lost all their influence a long time ago. No nation cared for the voice of the Avatar or whatever thought was good or bad anymore. The Avatar was just another person in their eyes, and the superiority of Modern Bending proved that. A person could theoretically bend more than just Gravity or Nano, they could bend both. They could bend several styles at once as long as they had the capabilities. The limitations of Natural Bending did not limit the modern world. The Avatar was the only exception for Natural Benders.

"Look, how do you even know you are the Avatar? When did you find out?"  
"Around a year ago I discovered my Natural Bending by accident. I had been learning not only the next step in Gravity Bending, but also the martial arts of Energy Benders. I wanted to become a Dual Bender, increase the options I had to defend myself and other people before I joined the Quill-Boar Division of the Metal Kingdom military. However, while I was practicing the martial art, a surge of energy hit me. Without gaining enough momentum I managed to create a burst of energy. Only that it wasn't just energy, it was fire. My instructor simply thought I created an advanced form of energy strike, but I knew different. Some of the other students were also suspicious but none pushed further. I am a Fire Bender, my natural affinity is fire."  
"How's that even make sense?" Sudhir's head started hurting from their discussion. "You _somehow _have fire affinity but you come from a city that's part of a place formerly known as the _Earth _Kingdom."  
"That's how I _know_ I might be the Avatar, the fire affinity makes no sense at all. If anything, I should've learned Earth Bending first. I'm sure I'll be able to learn the other elements if I had someone to train me in them, that's why I want to go to the outer areas."  
"Isn't there some sort of test to determine if you are the Avatar or not? Shouldn't we do that first just to make sure you aren't just some sort of gifted Natural _and _Modern Bender? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the actual case."  
"We could, but information like that wasn't even in the Sanctuary. It probably means the only way we can find the information is through the Archive Vaults. The problem is asking for the information without looking suspicious. Getting some rest would be a good idea before we head out tomorrow."

The night was long for both of them, neither could sleep because of their conversation. Eventually, they laid to rest and prepared to leave the next morning. After a breakfast provided by Nukka's father, whom they found out is a Supervisor for Nanobot-Constructions, they begin to head off to the nearest GTU station following Nukka's lead. The second wall of Ba Sing Sae was filled with the trade of more international goods than domestic ones, equipment upgrades for Psionic, Energy and Nano Benders were all displayed and sold. They also found themselves passing more guard patrols than what they are usually comfortable with. When they finally reached the station, Nukka told them which GTUs would arrive at this time that would take them home.

"Well, It was nice knowing you Taku, " She took a courteous bow at him. "Sudhir, you as well"  
Taku extended a hand of gratitude. "You as well Nukka, but we have to be on our way now. Let's hope we meet you again someday"  
"Yes, although if you're going to go to the Archives before you go home I think you should use that station."  
Taku was taken aback. "How did you know?! I knew there was a reason you wanted us at your home! To eavesdrop on us, thin walls and all!"  
"Relax, I didn't eavesdrop. In fact, this is the first time I learned about your interest in the Archive. You just told me."  
"Wait... So you _didn't _know?"  
"No, I just thought that I would mention it to see if you would be interested in going. But I guess you already had that in mind. Judging by the overreaction I can also say it's probably something important?" Nukka began giggling to herself. Sudhir was impressed, stifling laughter at her sneaky tactics. Taku was left dumbfounded and outsmarted, red as fire. "We can talk about it later, it's not a good idea to spill the beans out in the open. I can take you to the Archives and get whatever you need out of it. You need a personal passcode to enter anyway, most likely not the standard ones you can get." Taku was still recovering from the ordeal and the words crashing at his throat made it clear as day. To save his friend from further turmoil, Sudhir spoke on his behalf.  
"We would love to have some help finding what we need, take the lead. I'm sure Taku would love to explain what we are looking for once we get there, or when he comes back to our world." Laughing the whole way, Nukka took the lead with Sudhir dragging Taku's deflated body along until the GTU arrived.

Taku felt unease as they boarded the GTU. He was sure Nukka didn't mean any malice, yet he could not tell her why they needed the information. Not only would it put them at risk, but it would also bring her into trouble that he wouldn't want to burden her with. She was smart, well-mannered and beautiful. Her involvement would only complicate things. He needed to think of an excuse to keep her off the truth, long enough for them to be gone before she found out. First things first, of course, was to get to the Archives and find what they needed. The large building appeared to be a library with modern infrastructure and gravity pads, guards were placed on every door and the limestone floor leading to the building was well maintained. It seemed like a straightforward entrance until they read the sign placed on its pillars, " Only designated personnel with codes allowed, visitors use the guest entrance to register or to browse limited collections."

"This isn't what the Archives was like the last time I heard," Sudhir said. "Why is it so, guarded?"  
"From what I've heard, someone tried to steal the books and transcripts of knowledge the kingdom managed to reclaim from Wan Shi Tong's library that was buried in the desert a thousand years ago. They stored the information in the depths of the Archives and within the Xin Fei Vault of History. Because of the incident, they've placed the archives in maximum security. Luckily the code system hasn't changed yet." Nukka fidgeted with her bracelet for a moment before stepping forward to the entrance. "You guys wait out here, I'll see what I can do."

Taku and Sudhir stepped back and waited on the steps. Nukka approached the guards, who were armed with advanced GC equipment, and performed a light bow before speaking. "Excuse me sirs and madams, is the Archive's open today?"  
"Indeed it is, I assume you have a code young miss?" A guard brought forth a touch-pad with several prerequisites displayed on it. "Signature and code please."  
She placed a library pass on the pad and began to type. "9W4478-735, Nukka Baishen"  
"735? That is certainly not a student code miss."  
"It's a code I inherited from my grandfather. Which he inherited from his father's father. When I was younger he would take me here to study and learn about the world and our history, until he passed away. I now inherit his code instead so I could keep learning from the Archives."  
"Unfortunately that will be changing in a few months time young miss. Better learn while you can before that code becomes a random series of digits."

As she entered the Archives, a wave of nostalgia and familiarity rushed to her. It had been 3 years since her last visit, it was sad to know that soon she would be relegated to only reading a few select books that they would allow the public to see. The inside was wondrous, shelves organized by date of publishing, alphabet, topic or nation. Books dating back hundreds of years that aren't found easily, repurposed and placed in small tablets that included every page. She could spend the entire day, following stories or reading about the past, however, she was there to find how Avatars were chosen and not to mess around. She began browsing through collections of books about the four nations, recent history and what the Archives had about the Avatars. She had found nothing relating to such a thing and was left frustrated.

"Are you looking for something in particular, young miss?" A man with a metallic arm had approached her, bringing with him a trolley of books he had been moving around the Archives. He had battle scars that passed his right arm and lower jaw. His body looked like he used to be of a powerful build but now only retained a smaller shape, not unhealthy but not athletic. Nukka noticed earlier that the man had started following her a minute ago, but kept his distance. "I saw you wandering around the section about the four nations for quite some time now and was curious if there was a specific book you were looking for?"  
"Yes, I was looking for information about how Avatars were discovered in the past. It's a research project for my end of the year discussion."  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Quite the diligent discussion, kids like you remind me of why I work as a librarian. Knowledge is my passion and I'm glad to see others who wish to discover that power. Tell you what, that kind of information is probably nothing in the student sections of the Archives, I can get you the resources from downstairs if you'd like me to."  
"That would be great, Mr-?"  
"Just call me Patsu"  
"Alright Mr. Patsu, your help is greatly appreciated." It was a concern to Nukka that even _her _level of access was not enough to get information about the discovery of the Avatar, maybe they simply moved it downstairs because they were afraid of another attempted theft? Whatever the case was, it was good that a librarian would understand that she didn't have any bad intentions with the information. What Sudhir and Taku would do with the information was a different story, but he didn't need to know that. As she approached closer she noticed his passcode, "9W1350-347". It was strange, she had never seen a code that ended with a 347 before. Not wanting to barge further, she simply waited for the Patsu's return.

He returned with an assortment of transcripts and old books, most still made of papyrus. "These should contain what you are looking for. Just leave them here once you are done. I hope they will suffice." Patsu laid out the books in front of her and simply continued on his way, without further questions. He seemed to put too much faith in someone he just met and Nukka recognized this too. It felt like he had an ulterior motive or was just too trusting, either way, she didn't let down her guard. She made sure to only seem like she was taking quick glances, her brilliant memory allowed her to remember the pages as clear as photos. She skimmed through pages that she felt were important and took longer on the pages she could tell would be of no value to learn. This tactic allowed her to switch through book to book, even reading some she had randomly pulled out from the shelves to throw off anyone who was paying close attention to her. She could sense any malicious or suspicious stares, making her more cautious with every turned page. Making sure to leave every book and transcript as they were on the table, she left. With every drop of information she needed at her disposal, she swiftly went for the door only to be stopped by Patsu.

"Excuse me Nukka, I noticed your bracelets and I almost forgot to ask. Do you come from the Machine Federation?" Nukka tensed, not because of the question but because she never mentioned her name to him.  
"No, actually I come from the Seyroku Dominion. I study Nano Bending in Kyouyo, but I was born in Ba Sing Sae."  
"Is that so? Interesting. A Nano Bender from a place known for its Energy Bending. You must be a unique one in your class." He released his grip "That's all I needed to know young miss, have a wonderful day."

Nukka rushed out with no indication of intimidation or fear. She was never one to crack under pressure so keeping cool was of no problem. What seemed most problematic was what the agenda of that librarian was, he simply let her leave with the information she needed and he conveniently somehow knew her name. Nevertheless, she got what she wanted and he didn't seem to be following, but Nukka was no fool. Sudhir saw Nukka was approaching and stepped forward to see if she managed to obtain the information. Before any words could leave his mouth she simply passed him and continued walking, it had appeared she had completely forgotten about them. Sudhir, confused for a moment, followed suit and grabbed her.

"Hey Nukka, we're right here if you didn't see us-" She pulled her arm off his grip and shoved his hand away with a smack. Sudhir took a step back, at a total loss for words. "What's the big idea? Did the information you learned shove out your memory of us or something?"  
"I've never seen you in my life! Don't touch me unless you don't want to eat the dirt." She jerked Sudhir's forearm downward, kicked his feet off the ground and struck him as he dropped to the floor. Sudhir, without hesitation, retaliated by making a low strike to her heels. Using the momentum of the fall he pushed himself off the ground into the Lion-Tiger stance, not before Nukka landed a vital strike into his lower abdomen sending shockwaves through his gut and sending him to his knees. As he recoiled he felt Nukka hand him something, with a pat on a shoulder she started to walk away. Taku began to charge after the two of them with a bitter expression.

"Whoops, looks like I made genius boy mad." Nukka darted in the opposite direction of Taku, through buildings and amassing crowd, to avoid any more trouble he stopped further pursuit with a clenched fist. Turning his attention to Sudhir, he helped pick him up from the ground.  
"That Snake-Vixen! Are you alright Sudhir."  
"All of me is still here so I guess I'll be fine," Sudhir said, clutching his stomach. "I think that was supposed to be misdirection, she handed me a box." The box contained a small piece of paper roughly the size of a palm, each handwritten with information regarding the Avatar and one note that said: " Good luck, you know where to find me".  
"She went out of her way to make it seem like we didn't associate with her, it definitely looked like it the way she attacked me. I guess that was her way of distancing herself from the whole situation."  
"Something definitely happened in the Archives," Taku took the box from Sudhir "But it's not our place to barge any further. Let's just read what she managed to find out."

They took in the information in each paper. Every method the four nations used to identify the Avatar once news had spread that the most recent one had passed: The Air Nomads presented one thousand toys to a child and made them choose four, if the child had chosen four previous relics held by an Avatar, which represented the four elements, they would be the Avatar. The Fire Nation students had to write a sentence with a selection from sixty-four different symbols. If the student formed a sentence that comprised symbols from the four elements _and _if their sentence also meant "One with the Elements", they would be the Avatar. Water Tribe newborns and very young children were presented to the full moon. If the light shone on them, they would be the Avatar. The Earth Kingdom placed a coranithe stone next to a baby. If the coranithe stone glowed with the four colors of the elements, they would be the Avatar. Unfortunately, most of the information on each paper about the methods were merely their synopsis. They had to work with the information they were given and Taku had thought of an idea.

"Coranithe stone is a pretty rare gemstone. The place I could think of getting some would be a jeweller of some kind."  
"Wouldn't it be _really _expensive? We should try and avoid spending so much money on something we'll use once."  
"We could disguise it as a gift for Mei after we're done using it. That way it wouldn't go to waste."  
"Far west of Ba Sing Sae would be my guess if we wanted to start looking for a jeweller that sold that kind of gemstone."  
"Let's get back home then. We don't have a moment to waste." Both of them nodded in agreement. The journey back was tense but exciting. The confirmation if Taku was the Avatar was one of the most amazing things either of them would see. The world no longer needed the Avatar in the modern world, yet their new found respect for the journey to becoming one drove them to follow this path. If Taku wasn't the Avatar, they had both agreed to one day go together to look for the Avatar themselves. A journey that would last weeks, months, and even years.

"_J4, reports from 347 confirm existing experimental weapons in Ba Sing Sae. They lay underground for the time being, but, once they attempt to transport them we can kick-start the plan." The messenger prostrated himself before J4, his presence loomed over the void metallic room. He and several others sat around a table, pondering on the new information._

"_And how credible is this information?"  
"It was one of the discoveries of the Outsider." The room erupted into wild discussion. People burst from their seats, yelling at one another.  
_

_The discovery had brought upon more credibility to the Outsider and J4 hated to admit it. With knowledge of the exact locations, the plan's success was within grasp. No one could oppose them, of course, how does someone oppose something they never knew existed?_

**Thank you for 60 views and 1 Follower! Content will be posted weekly every Thursday! (Hopefully)**


	4. Trial By Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any names referenced in the story from ATLA or LOK.**

**Hello! If I'm being completely honest with myself I feel like I wasn't able to make the last chapter as good as the first two. This one, however, will be different (Hopefully)! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Trial by Fire**

Within the First Wall of Western Ba Sing Sae was where the high economy citizens lived, unlike in the east, it was filled with more luxurious homes and businesses. A mixture of green and gold colors would be seen throughout the whole district, the Metal Citizens took pride in their kingdom. Ruled through Diarchy, the kingdom had been at peace for four hundred years under this system, no decision could be pushed forth unless both heads of the kingdom would agree on the law. This would prevent a single ruler from having all the power and both representatives had equal control over the kingdom. Sudhir was not from the first wall originally, he was from the second wall. His parents were offered a home by a wealthy property owner after Sudhir's mother saved his daughter. Their jobs were humble, his father a Repairman and his mother a Neurologist. It had never crossed their minds to be something greater and they were satisfied with what they did. Sudhir, however, wanted to become something more than just another worker in the busy Vulture-Bee hive. He wanted to join the Health Corps to help those who could not help themselves, past the walls of Ba Sing Sae. His current adventure, however, was to find Coranithe to see if Taku was truly the Avatar. This was a mission he wished to see until the end.

They arrived at the strawberry colored walls of home in the evening and Taku knew that Mei would be suspicious, he thought of every excuse and every outcome of the conversation before he inputted his house key. Before he could finish typing the four digit code he felt Sudhir tap him in the back. A sudden burst of despair hit him when he turned around to see Mei right behind them, in her sports outfit. Sudhir attempted to sneak away while Mei's eyes were locked unto Taku to no avail, she had already grabbed him and locked him into position, there was no escape.

"Hey Darling!" Sudhir stuttered out of his mouth "I see you were playing Ionball, how was it?" Mei's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, Taku turned into a house pillar.  
"Alright, Taku what's going on? Sudhir is only willing to say darling if he thinks I'm gonna get mad."  
"What? Nooo... I thought you were already mad that's why -"  
"Nothing Mei, we were just afraid you'd get mad at us for being gone for almost two days." Taku poured sweat out of every pore, praying she wouldn't pry anymore.  
"Why would I get mad at that? I can keep busy without you guys being here, unless, **wait a minute you're not hiding something from me, are you?**" Their neck hairs prickled upwards and a chill went straight through their spine out their eyes.  
"No! Why would we have anything to hide, all we did was go to - "  
"Sudhir, you tell me what you guys are up to, right now." He was trapped with no escape, Mei's grip was impossible to get away from. He couldn't say what they were actually doing or Taku was gonna kill him, if he lied Mei was _definitely_ gonna kill him.  
"Come on, darling. There's nothing going on! Actually, I was looking for some jewelry for you! That's why it took so long!" Drenched in sweat, Sudhir shook like a leaf in the wind.  
"Oh, really? But you know I don't really wear expensive things. If anything, a new pair of running shoes would be nice."  
"I was just thinking, that maybe, someone as beautiful as you would need something that could compare!" Sudhir's bag of excuses were empty.  
"Alright, stop trying to please me. It's getting real weird. Just stay safe, I'll be happy with some flowers or something."

Mei simply walked passed Sudhir and Taku, who were still petrified in place, and went inside the house. A few minutes after the ordeal, Taku and Sudhir were finally able to move. Both of them took a sigh of relief and began their plan of looking for Coranithe. They traveled to every jewelry store they had investigated nearby and when they asked about Coranithe they all had the same replies. It seemed that almost all of the Coranithe was already bought by an anonymous buyer and what little was left of the Coranithe that wasn't sold was in possession of Chun Kao, an old man that lived in the South-West part of inner Ba Sing Sae. The old man lived in a small home surrounded by an extravagant garden of different animals. The house itself became overgrown with vines and its porch looked neglected for a very long time. The old man sat on the steps of his humble home, playing music with a Dizi that looked very decrepit. The boys approached him cautiously, trying not to startle the old man who appeared to be in a serene meditation. When they came closer the old man stopped playing his music and looked up at them, his right eye had lost it's pupil, and his left was identifying the two boys who was disturbing his peace.

"Whadd'ya kids want? Is it Kiyoshi day already?"  
"No sir." Taku stepped forward "We were wondering if u had anything that contained Coranithe, we suspect one of our friends might be the Avatar."  
"And how did you find out? I need to see some proof young man, word o' mouth and the ignorance of an old man can only get you so far."  
"I do have proof, but it might cause a fire in your home Mr. Kao"  
"A Fire Bender huh? Who's to say you're not from the Seyroku? Fire benders still exist there, or so they say."  
Taku knelt on the soft grass, head lowered and politely bowed to the old man. He pulled out a badge that revealed his heritage. Taku's history was the unity of two powerful families from long ago, Beifong the Wealthy and Hiruzen the Powerful.  
"Please sir, we just want to know for sure. We'll leave you alone once we see what the gemstone thinks of us." The old man stood from the steps and pondered to himself for a moment.  
"Alright, I will let you use the Coranithe, but, if nothing happens you must never come back. You understand me?" Both of them nodded and followed the old man inside.

They were lead into a large basement, metallic flooring and steel walls covered the large room. The room appeared run down, the glass cases that were arranged on both ends of the room were all empty except one. A Coranithe necklace laid inside the glass case like a glimpse of hope in the light. Its dark green gemstone reflected in the distance, a shining nobility spread in the room as they approached it. The old man opened the case and took the necklace. He held it in his hands for a moment and turned to face the boys.  
"This is the necklace was worn by Kiyoko, the great granddaughter of Avatar Kiyoshi. They have passed the necklace down from generation to generation, but it seems I'll finally be the last of our family tree. Hold it in your hands and it will test you."

As Sudhir was about to grasp the necklace their feet suddenly ejected from the floor. A headwind force suddenly struck every podium and person in the room. They shot up, straight to the ceiling, as if falling from the floor. The impact struck Sudhir with force, unprepared for the sudden movement. The old man was groaning on the ceiling, appearing severely affected by the unexpected collision. Taku managed to stay on the floor, he had come prepared with his GC and was maintaining his own stable gravity. A man started walking down the steps, his metal arm hitting the railings with every step. His face was covered with a mask of war paint, wearing his own GC and light body armor. He appeared to have a powerful build, an intimidating size put Taku on edge while Sudhir was still reeling.

"Sudhir! Get out! This man is a Gravity Bender, and he isn't any novice!" Using his own abilities, Taku raised his arms to the ceiling and with one jerking motion carefully lowered Sudhir and old man to the floor. "That man is maintaining reverse gravity in this entire room, I'll try and keep both of you on the floor so you can bolt out the room. There's no way he has any strength left to also fight back."

The main raised an arm and closed it, slowly moving his arm to his chest. The necklace, that was dropped, began moving towards him. Taku in reflex and panic used his strength to make the man fall towards the right wall, making him lose concentration. The whole ceiling threatened to bring all of the objects back down at once as he hit the wall with a thud. Sudhir and the old man was also flung straight up to the ceiling as Taku focused on keeping the large man's gravity on the right wall. Sudhir was ready this time and managed to land safely and catch the old man. He had to grab the necklace and get out of the room, once the old man and the necklace were theirs he had to come back and help Sudhir deal with this man.

"It's fortunate you kids were here, otherwise, this would've gone too smoothly." Croaked a distorted and robotic voice from the terrifying man. He began trying to drag the necklace towards him once again, this time Sudhir dropped a podium unto the necklace, making it much more difficult to move. Taku switched the gravity of the man from right to forward and slammed him to the farthest wall from him. He repeated this, throwing the man, right, left, forward, up. Taku was already exhausted from changing the gravity of the man so many times so quickly, with a powerful strained strike he threw the man into several podiums in the ceiling and then let him collapse back down. Because the room's gravity was still reversed he knew that the man was not unconscious, only disoriented. Taku could not fight any longer or he would collapse before he could knock out the invader. He hastily gestured Sudhir to rush up the stairs before his own gravity was shoved to the wall behind him. Taku staggered to his feet only for normal gravity to return to him and drop to the floor, he then felt himself being dragged towards the assailant.

With quick wit he amplified the direction his gravity was already going, increasing his speed. With an empowered force that could create a Shockwave, he kicked the man straight into his Solar Plexus. The opponent crashed into the steel wall, denting it inwards and creating a blast of sounds. With a thud he dropped to the floor groaning, all the objects floating in the ceiling began to drop along with Sudhir and the old man. They rushed out the house as quickly as they could and began looking for nearby people for help. In due time, several police officers investigated the scene. As the investigation continued, they carried the old man to the nearest hospital and left him there, not wanting to trouble him more than what they had already caused.

As they sat waiting for the GTU, silence laid in-between them.  
"So, I think we should tell Mei about this," Sudhir spoke up, "She deserves to know."  
"I was already thinking the same thing. I'll tell her myself, I don't think you should be blamed for any of this. We got involved in something that shouldn't have."  
"I mean, it was going well, until that guy showed up. I don't think our presence really changed anything that was about to happen for the worse, in fact, I think we did a good thing back there."  
"Still, this is crazier than I expected. I thought I could get away with this being something small, learning about the elements and just keeping it a secret forever. We won't even know if I am actually the Avatar."  
"Who says we won't?" Sudhir pulled out the Coranithe from his pocket and held it next to Taku. Both were in awe as the stone lightly glowed in the colors of the four elements. Sudhir quickly pocketed the stone again before anyone could notice. "Congratulations Taku, looks like you have won the raffle and _**are**_the Avatar. Do you have anyone you want to shout-out for this amazing prize?"

"Thank you Sudhir, really. I want to thank you for being an amazing friend. I wouldn't want anyone else as my brother-in-law." Sudhir choked on air, agitated, and starting coughing.  
"I'm sorry w-what? Don't make this out to be about me and Mei! You're gonna give me a heart attack." Sudhir took a sigh and recollected himself. "Your blessing is appreciated though."  
The GTU finally arrived, waiting for them to board. The thoughts in their mind still racing as to what to do next. They had to tell Mei, but also look for the rumored Earth Benders to still exist. How will they approach them? Will they be chased by that man that attacked Chun Kao? Only time would tell.

"_You didn't have to obtain the last piece of Coranithe, we have more than enough"  
"Every piece is important, makes our work easier."  
_"_Regardless, don't go chasing those children. They don't have to be involved, they'll only cause more problems."  
"What do you think they wanted with the Coranithe? I don't suppose they also have something that requires it as a power source."  
"Since it's a pretty luxurious accessory, I assume they just wanted something pretty."  
_"_No no no, why do you think they went to such lengths to grab Coranithe from an old man? They even had a lady friend look through the Archives with such an advanced pass. One of those boys managed to take me down, remember? They were no ordinary -"  
"Just get to the point 347."  
_"_I'm saying, they were looking for the Avatar. Which means?"  
__**"Someone they know, or one of them, is the Avatar"**_

"_Exactly. We can't leave them alone, I'll follow them myself. J4 doesn't need to know. We'll see if their suspicions were right, of course, I'll leave them alone if nothing comes from their adventure."  
"Don't get caught."_

"_Don't worry... I won't."_

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to tell me what you think so far! This was a little bit late but once again chapters come out every Thursday.**


End file.
